


Relief

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for  “I’ve been thinking about kissing you all night.”





	Relief

Finally his night was done. Jay smiled as he saw you across the room. Exhausted though he was he couldn’t wait to get you in his arms. Months of uncertainty and behind the scenes movements had finally paid off. Tonight he had aligned with the OG Bullet Club and it felt right. He had never fit in with Chaos. He knew that. They knew that. Everyone knew it was a matter of time before Chaos imploded and that Jay would be the catalyst for it. What was the twist was him joining up with Bullet Club. Now that the secret was out in the open he felt a big weight of his shoulders. 

You smiled widely as you saw Jay hurrying to you. You were so proud of him. His hard work and dedication was really paying off. The company was putting a lot of stock in him and you couldn’t think of anyone who deserved it more. As soon as his arms opened you were in them, breathing in his familiar scent and sinking into his embrace. 

“I’ve been thinking about kissing you all night.” Jay murmured lowering his mouth to yours. You sighed against his lips, humming as the kiss deepened and Jay held you tighter. Breaking the deep kiss he pecked you softly on the lips then wrapped you in his arms again, his chin resting on the crown of your head. 

“You must be so relieved.” You said into his chest, letting Jay take all the comfort he needed from you. 

“You have no idea,” He chuckled. “I feel fifty pounds lighter.” 

Your fingers played on the small of his back as Jay took the time he needed to settle himself. You noticed an immediate difference in him, the tension he had been carrying the past several months seemingly lifted and you were glad the subterfuge was over. Now Jay could be what he was meant to be. 

“Guess I gotta go get some Bullet Club gear now, huh?” You said with a grin as Jay released you with a final peck on the top of your head. 

“Yep.” Jay said. “Maybe we’ll get you some Firing Squad gear to represent in. At least until my shirt comes out.” 

“Who said I’m gonna wear your shirt?” You asked with a teasing grin, squealing and running away as Jay tried to grab you, running down the halls with him hot on your tail. You weren’t gonna run far, just far enough to get him alone. 

“I’m gonna get you for that,” Jay yelled with a laugh as he followed you around the corner. You stopped and stuck your tongue out at him. 

“What’re you gonna do Jay?” You taunted as you ducked into a storeroom. “Spank me?”


End file.
